


Love like you

by milkytheholy1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Music, Other, Plotting, Steven Universe References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: A/n: Hey everyone, I’ve actually started to plan out future oneshots on multiple characters from a range of franchises so stay tuned. Here’s a hint for who the next character is; it’s the way. Also, the story will make more sense if you listen to the song.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey everyone, I’ve actually started to plan out future oneshots on multiple characters from a range of franchises so stay tuned. Here’s a hint for who the next character is; it’s the way. Also, the story will make more sense if you listen to the song.

The day had been pleasantly normal, the only exception being that Bumblebee was avoiding you like you had rust or something. His odd behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other bots either, but anytime they questioned him he simply gave a vague answer and bolted the opposite direction. By the time you needed to leave the Autobot base, you hadn’t seen Bumblebee for more than a minute at a time; with a sigh, you walked up to anybot available for a ride home. Prowl offered you a lift home waiting for you to get settled before slowly pulling off. Prowl gently swerved in and out of the traffic carefully, a very different experience from being with Bumblebee. The conversation remained to a minimum, not that you and Prowl didn’t get along but you both enjoyed the peaceful bliss that settled over you.

Pulling up to your house Prowl offered a word of wisdom with you about the troubled scout. He transformed suddenly, startling you slightly, his face coming close to yours as if he was whispering a secret. “(Y/N) do you know why Bumblebee has been acting so abnormal today?” You simply shook your head staring up at him with a smile “No, I don’t think I’ve had a chance to see him long enough to know.”

“Interesting.” Prowl smirked returning to his two-wheeler form “Well I hope we will see you tomorrow.” “Will do.” With that, you turned around and entered your home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulkhead picked you up this morning, you both enjoyed singing to whatever tunes came onto the radio. Arriving at the base, you waltzed out of Bulkhead giving him an affectionate pat on the leg as a thank you. You saw Sari sitting on the couch battling against Bumblebee at some fighting game, making your way other you noticed how calm and relaxed Bumblebee looked compared to the skittish nature he had yesterday. You called Sari’s name her attention immediately shifting from the game to you, her brow rising from concentration to happiness as of seeing your figure approaching the couch. “Hey Sari”

“(Y/N)! You finally made it, you’re almost as slow as Ratchet.” Sari broke out in giggles at her little roast. You sat there with a smirk, crossing your arms “Yeah, well we faced a little traffic and Bulkhead isn’t exactly able to fit through the smaller gaps.” you said sheepishly. You continued to sit next to her offering support and at some points cheers for the pink-haired girl as she continued to beat Bumblebee at his own game. The bot shifting occasionally and glancing once or twice at you as you continued to stare at the screen unaware of his fleeting glances.

“Pssssst”

“PSsSSSsSSSSt”

“PSSSSSSSSSSSSST”

“What Sari!” You exclaimed in a hushed whisper, the girl just laughed. She quickly pulled herself together, her eyes flickering from the t.v to you and back “I was wondering if you could take over while I go talk to Prowl for a sec?” You stared at her in shock, you thought she’d just bug you about your embarrassing crush on the bee bot besides her. “Erm, yeah sure.” She passed over the control just as Bumblebee died, said bot exclaiming all sorts ranging from how “Unfair” that round was because “Sari was distracting with her psssssts” and how “(Y/n) entering the room was also too distracting”; the bot came up with every and any excuse as to why he lost.

As Sari slipped away from sight, you shuffled closer to Bumblebee; controller in hand. Bumblebee glanced down at you nervously before staring straight at the t.v again, selecting the same character as before and waiting patiently for you. You studied him for a few seconds, his face going red a little, Bumblebee coughed gaining your attention back and turning to the t.v your face similar to his. The game was well underway by now, Bumblebee: 1, (Y/N): 0. You had to win somehow you couldn’t disappoint Sari, plus she would kill you if you ruined her winning streak.

Button mashing was what you did best and somehow it led you to surpass Bumblebee, with a swift kick to Bumblebee’s character you ultimately won. You stood up hands in the air cheering your name, Bumblebee looked at you with an affectionate smile adorning his faceplate. His face suddenly contorted, you looked at him concerned. “Do you hear that?” he asked, you stopped cheering and listened closely you could hear the faint sound of music coming from somewhere in the base. “It sounds like music” you responded, your face suddenly fear-stricken.

“What’s wrong?” Bumblebee inquired, “What if its Soundwave? He could have come back and be in the base like last time.” Bumblebee scanned around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary, besides the music was too relaxing for Soundwave; granted he didn’t get to hear Soundwave’s music a lot. He turned back to (Y/N) offering her a smile “No it’s too nice to be him, c'mon let’s go look.” He placed the controller down and stood up slowly following the pleasing sound, you were hiding behind his leg as he went not wanting to be in the way in case there was a Decepticon in the base.

The music led to Prowl’s room, his door was open which was unusual. You and Bumblebee must have had the same thought as you blinked at each other in confusion. Bumblebee placed his hand on the door and opened it wider, the music becoming louder. Walking into the room with light footsteps, you studied the room seeing no sign of Prowl, you opened your mouth to tell Bumblebee but he was already occupied by the tree. Prowl chose this room for the specific reason that the tree from the street had started to come through the roof, Sari said she could probably find someone to fix it but Prowl rejected the offer saying he feels “one with nature”. Zoning back into reality, you glanced at Bumblebee his faceplate a dusty pink, eyes wide. “Are you good, Bee?” you asked walking up to him offering a small hand onto his leg. He peeped down at you blushing more, “Do you want to go?”

“What?” You asked confused, Bumblebee halted and scrambled to say a full sentence. “UP!” he shouted, pointing upwards towards the cracked ceiling and lazy tree. “Would you like to go up?” You nodded your head as he gently placed you on his back not moving until he knew you were secure. Sure, there were other, more easier, ways to the roof but Prowl’s room-tree was the quickest. You’d never seen him so nervous before, you made it up in time for the falling sunset, the music more romantic and peaceful. Both human and bot witnessing the same beauty in a beautiful moment you couldn’t pay to see. The pink lemonade coloured clouds gently sailing pass the golden goodbye of light and sombre hello of night. You sat down towards the edge of the building enjoying the calming atmosphere wiping over you, not so long after you were joined by the young bot.

The thrill of a Decepticon fading away and all his nervousness towards you slowly dissipating, he would have to thank Sari for setting all this up later. You rested your head against his arm, content with life, Bumblebee made an effort to shuffle closer to you, well as close as he could possibly be, as you stared off ahead enjoying the quiet time together. There was no need to speak as actions spoke louder than words, although you were going to have to thank Sari for setting all of this up.


End file.
